


Just his Allen luck

by Marvelchinchilla



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clumsy Barry Allen, First Kiss, Good Parent Joe West, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelchinchilla/pseuds/Marvelchinchilla
Summary: In all the time Barry had known Leonard Snart, he had never touched him. Okay, that was pretty much a lie, except that their skin had never touched. That never really bothered Barry- he knew Snart had reasons for covering most of his skin.





	Just his Allen luck

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my DC tumblr @dcchinchilla ! I take *some* requests, and will answer some questions if I can! Also, if you're a fan of marvel, @marvelchinchilla is my Marvel tumblr!

It was pretty much a normal day in the CCPD. Barry had finished documenting the countless cases he had, somehow, fallen behind on. His powers were especially helpful with finishing any work, which, really, shouldn’t have been late in the first place. Come on! He has superpowers for God’s sake!

Barry began vibrating one of his test tubes, which held the key to damning a man to life in prison. He was so focused on not overdoing it with his powers, that he nearly dropped the expensive glass right on the ground when a knock sounded on his  _ fully open door _ . “I’m not doing anything!” Barry yelped, the test tube freezing with his hand. The liquid inside still swished, the only clue to Barry’s use of his powers.

Thankfully, it was only Joe standing at the door, not Captain Singh. That would have been difficult to explain. Joe chuckled, probably thinking the same thing Barry was. “You look like you just had a heart attack, Bear.” Barry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, placing the test tube in the holder. His leg started bouncing with unused energy.

“I nearly did,” Barry joked, heart slowing to it’s normal pace (which was still pretty fast). “So, uh, what can I do for you?”Joe’s amused face quickly turned solemn. 

“Apparently Cisco and Caitlin have managed to apprehend Snart.” Barry’s eyebrows shot up, and he stood, walking nervously over to Joe.

“And why didn’t they tell me this?” His voice was a bit higher than usual, but Joe either didn’t notice or didn’t care, and responded normally.

“Something about wanting to prove themselves. Can’t blame ‘em.”

“But Caitlin doesn’t really like Killer Frost?” Joe looked as if he had been caught in a lie. 

“I may have had something to do with it-”

“Joe!” Barry hissed incredulously.

“Hey! Captain Singh isn’t very happy about all the late cases. Don’t forget that Barry Allen has just as important work as the Flash does,” Joe reminded him firmly, but not unkindly. Barry huffed in exasperation, though he knew what Joe was saying  _ was  _ true.

“So, what about Captain Cold?”

“Some seasoned cops are bringing them in right now. We had to ensure that Snart and Rory wouldn’t get out this time.”

“They got Heatwave too?”

“Snart and Rory are pretty much a package deal.” Barry hummed in agreement. That pretty much was true.

“I’m guessing you have some evidence for me to process?”

“Yeah. I dug up a few of the old cases we couldn’t pin on the two. Hopefully we can get them put away for life.” Barry nodded, albeit reluctantly. He didn’t know why, but the thought of Snart behind bars gave him a bad feeling.

“Okay! Do you, uh, have the files?”

“They’re on my desk. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t too busy before I threw all of this on you,” Joe explained. They began walking out of the Lab and downstairs.

“No problem. Most of the cases are done.”

 

Barry was so focused on his conversation with Joe that he didn’t know the chaos ensuing in the precinct. Unbeknownst to the speedster, four cops with one very upset man, and one chillingly calm one, had just walked off the elevator. Mick Rory was struggling in the grip of three cops while Leonard Snart was simply smirking, only one cop holding onto him. 

Barry’s gaze didn’t flicker away from Joe until it was too late. The CSI ran straight into Snart, and their hands grazed each other in the process. Instantly, a bundle of emotions slammed into Barry’s body, and pain shot through his hand. He fell back with a yelp, falling onto his butt. Snart seemed in a similar position, except the cop holding him had held him up.

Barry could barely breathe with the heightened emotions in his system. He couldn’t distinguish them from his own, though he somehow knew some were another’s. Shock coursed through his body, both his and the other’s. There was no doubt that the rest of the precinct felt the same as they watched the exchange between the CSI and criminal.

 

With a shaky hand, Barry lifted his arm, a blue mark the color of ice trailing up into his sleeve. It looked like ice that had frosted over a window, and it was cold. His heart dropped. He had just realized what happened. Leonard Snart, the famed Captain Cold himself, was Barry’s other half. His  _ soulmate _ .

It was then that chaos erupted in the precinct. Voices filled Barry’s ears, including Joe’s particularly angry one. Barry forced himself to his feet uneasily, not daring to glance toward Snart. The one who, if he deemed necessary, could reveal the Flash’s identity. “-ar. Bear!” Joe’s voice pulled Barry from his oncoming panic. It was then that he realized that the detective stood in front of him. “Are you okay?”

In his trance-like state, Barry didn’t bother to answer. It took all his might to not turn to Snart. In fact, the gaze of the criminal was burning into Barry’s skin like too cold ice. It was unnerving, and so, Barry did what he did best. He ran.

 

***

 

It had been like any normal day for Leonard Snart, famed criminal and one of the most wanted men on the CCPD’s list. Which is why he wasn’t surprised when the Flash’s little team of misfits had stopped him on one of his most recent heists with Mick Rory, his partner in crime. Well, it had been a little surprising when the Flash himself was nowhere to be seen. Len had stated as much.

So, here was Len and a struggling Mick Rory, walking straight through CCPD’s front doors. In handcuffs. Len was glad Mick was struggling. It took the triumphant gazes from Len and more on his friend. He didn’t appreciate gawking, yet he still held his familiar smirk on his face. There was no reason that he should let the cops get under his skin. Rory and himself would be out and nobody would be the wiser.

“So, what cases do you have for me, Joe?” A familiar voice that Len had become accustomed to filled his ears. He turned, just in time to see Barry Allen, out of the Flash costume, walking straight toward him. There was no time to dodge before the two ran into each other. Len could feel Barry’s skin against his own for just a moment, which sent a whole wave of emotions crashing through his system. The kid fell back at the same time Len did, though the latter was caught by the grumbling cop that had been pulling him along. At that moment, everything seemed to stop. 

Len, having grown accustomed to repressing any emotions, recovered first. He glanced at his hand, the point of contact between him and Barry, and inhaled sharply at what he saw. A mark as scarlet as the Flash’s suit graced Len’s hand, in a shape that looked uncomfortably like a lichtenberg burn. Shock radiated in Len’s body, both from himself and his soulmate.

Barry Allen. Barry fucking Allen was Len’s soulmate. After years of being told by Lewis that he would never have a soulmate, Len had found his. It just so happened that his soulmate was his mortal enemy, and had been for nearly three years. 

Len glanced up from his hand when he heard outraged yells from Barry's adoptive father, and the voices of several cops. Len could  _ feel  _ how overwhelmed Barry was. He could feel the anxiety pulsing off the speedster intensely. 

Leonard Snart, Captain Cold himself, watched as Barry stood. The kid was obviously dazed, and Len couldn’t blame him. If Len hadn’t been so used to repressing feelings, he would have felt the exact same. Detective West was attempting to speak to the speedster, but got no response. So, Len, who was trying to get Barry to look at him, watched as his soulmate left. The kid ran away, normal speed of course, up the stairs. Detective West turned and glared at Len, before running up the stairs after his kid.

 

***

 

“I’m freaking out, Joe!” Barry cried out, pacing in his lab. His self control was focused solely on his speed, making sure that he didn’t accidentally run into a wall due to his powers. Joe stood in front of the closed door, watching his son. 

“I know you are, Bear. But I’m going to need you to calm down.”

“I can’t!” Barry was on the edge of tears. It wasn’t because of  _ who  _ his soulmate was, but because of the unfortunate repercussions surrounding it. And maybe because of who his soulmate was. 

Joe walked up to Barry, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders. “Barry, calm down. You’ll get through this.” Barry was about to retort that with more panicked words, before the feeling of calm fell over his own emotions. It was most definitely his soulmate trying to soothe him.

“I don’t know what to do,” Barry said weakly, Snart’s calming emotions overpowering Barry’s own.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Bear. You know how I feel about Snart… but he  _ is  _ your… soulmate.” Barry was suddenly overcome by his own anger, and he clenched and unclenched his fist in an attempt to calm himself.

“Why does this have to be so complicated?” Barry groaned, collapsing into a chair near him. Joe chuckled, finally seeing the familiar Barry everyone knew and loved.

“That’s what I ask myself everytime you face a new foe.” Barry smiled softly, finally a bit calm, though his mind was still racing.

“D’you… do you think I could talk to Snart? In private, I mean.” Joe looked unsure.

“I’ll see what I can do,” He said gently. 

 

***

 

“So, you met your soulmate,” Mick’s voice filled the empty cell, finally. Len hummed in agreement, focused on sending whatever calming emotions he could to the anguished Barry Allen. “And you don’t even know what his name is,” Mick mused, leaning against the wall of the cell. Len sat on the other side, also against the wall.

“It’s Barry Allen,” Len responded without thinking. It took a minute for him to register exactly what he said, which quickly cut off the emotions he was sending Barry’s way. 

“So you do know the kid’s name. Why’s that?” For once, Len was stunned. He had no idea what to say that would be the least bit convincing for his partner.

“I know him from a job.” Partial truth. Mick seemed to know there was more to the story.

“What job?” He prompted.

“Several.” Damn. There goes Len with his unfiltered words again. It seemed to click in Mick’s mind. The man looked around to see if there were any microphones, to find none, before he spoke again.

“That  _ kid  _ is the Flash?” Len startled. He hadn’t expected Mick to guess so quickly.

“He is,” Len admitted weakly, looking around. There were no cops within earshot, which meant Barry’s secret would stay one, if for a little longer. Mick laughed,  _ full out laughed _ .

“Only you, boss,” Mick choked out.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want.”

 

***

 

Apparently, it hadn’t taken much convincing to get Captain Singh to let Barry speak with his soulmate. Even the Captain of the CCPD could understand the need to be with your soulmate in the first initial minutes. After all, emotions were merged, and your soulmate was supposed to be the perfect relationship most only dreamed of.

What  _ did  _ take much convincing, for both Singh and Joe, was to let Barry in the cell with Snart. Mick Rory, thankfully, was moved to a different cell. Still, as the cop in charge of the holding cells unlocked the door into the cell, Barry felt jittery. His whole body was bouncing, but he couldn’t let any of his speed pour into it.

Finally, the door opened, and before Barry could convince himself elsewise, he walked in. The cell was a comfortable size, strong brick walls on all four sides. The only entrance and exit was the door that Barry had entered through. The same one that was now closed behind him.

Barry forced himself to focus on something else, and found himself eye-to-eye with Leonard Snart. He froze, though the familiar energy he had running constantly still ran through his veins. Snart looked cautious, as if one wrong move would send Barry skittering away like a startled cat. The speedster had to admit, that was possible.

“Hello, Scarlet,” Le-  _ Snart _ drawled. He sat on the floor, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned against one of the uncomfortable looking brick walls. Barry blushed, for the first time might he add, at the nickname. It held so much more than what it normally did. Now that they knew they were soulmates, the nickname meant greater than Barry could explain.

“Uhm…” Barry couldn’t think of what to say. He had one of the fastest, if not the fastest, brain in the world, and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say to Snart. His soulmate.

“Relax, kid. Stop acting like I’m gonna kill you or something.” Despite the calm way Snart spoke, Barry could feel how terrified the criminal was. Of what, Barry had no damn clue.

“You very well could,” Barry murmured, but he could already feel himself calming down. Snart chuckled, but didn’t deny Barry’s claim. It was silent for a moment, just enough for Barry’s leg to start bouncing. “Could I, um… see your mark?” Barry asked hesitantly. His voice was near incoherent. The speedster was also blushing, as if he asked something so outrageously preposterous. 

Snart studied Barry for a second, before nodding and rising to his feet. To Barry’s credit, he didn’t so much as flinch when the criminal walked over to him. Still, Barry could feel his heart racing, and knew Snart probably could feel it through the bond. They were feet away, and Barry could feel Snart’s emotions even better now. 

Before Barry could regret anything, he reached out hesitantly for Len’s hand. Len? No,  _ Snart _ . That slip up distracted Barry enough that he didn’t startle when his hand touched Snart’s own. Everything around them felt like it froze, and when Barry looked around, he noticed it  _ had _ . They had entered flashtime. Apparently, the speed force approved of whatever was happening.

“What the hell?” Snart asked, not even trying to yank his hand out of Barry’s own.

“Sorry, for some reason my power is going haywire.” Snart looked at Barry, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “No!” Barry exclaimed, “Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking, Snart!”

“Call me Len,” Snart simply responded. Barry blushed. More implications were made just by what Sn- _ Len  _ had just said. Len chuckled, and Barry knew it was because of his blush. Barry ducked his head, suddenly intensely focused on Len’s own mark.

“Lichtenberg burn,” Barry mumbled to himself, examining Len’s hand. The soulmark went up his sleeve, but Barry didn’t try to get Len to shed his jacket. Barry knew what Lewis had done, he knew why Len hid most of his skin in the first place. A sudden sadness at the thought washed over Barry.

“Scarlet,” Len whispered, as if he knew exactly what Barry was thinking about. The speedster, in response, looked up. Somehow, Len had gotten closer to Barry, and their faces were mere inches away. The blush Barry wore didn’t go away, not after he was so close to Len.

“Len-” Barry was about to speak, but was stopped by the feeling of Len’s lips on his own. Barry leaned into the kiss, hand still holding Len’s own. Barry felt even more electrified than normal when he kissed his soulmate. 

They were the only two people in the world. They were whole. Barry and Len kissed like they’d never kiss again. And when they finally broke away, the pure adoration in Len’s expression was enough for Barry to want to kiss him again.

“I’ll wait for you,” Barry said, talking about the prison Len was destined for.

“It won’t be long,” Len responded, eyes gleaming with mischief. 

Barry smiled, leaning in for another kiss. Their lips met again, and Barry knew that Len would be the one person he could ever love. They were unlikely soulmates, but that didn’t mean they weren’t perfect for each other.


End file.
